Be Calm
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: "Truth. Or. Dare. Chloe." "I told you I'm not doing this." "Alright, I'll pick for you; dare. I dare you to kiss-" "You wouldn't." Citrus-y, Two Shot Chlerek.


The girls were sitting around the room they shared at Andrew's safe house when Tori decided to drop the ultimate bomb. Chloe had thought that nobody had known. She and Derek had made sure that Simon was happily oblivious to everything they did on their own time. Simon didn't need to be put under any more stress than he already was.

Tori licked her lips and looked up from her IPod. "So...You and Wolfy huh?"

Chloe's head popped up with a sudden force that made her cringe. "I-I-I...what?" She decided to take the 'innocent-no-clue-what-you're-talking-about' route. She bit the inside of her cheek hard.

Tori's only reaction was to tilt her head to the side, her short hair falling into her face where a dull look rested. "I swear to god Chloe, don't even start right now."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Chloe stood up and walked to her dresser, looking for something to do. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out some already folded t-shirts and moved to refold them.

"Is that so?" The young witch stood up with a devious grin and sauntered over to Chloe. She circled around her and put her hands on her hips.

The younger girl nodded vigorously. "Absolutely." Chloe could hear the wavering tone in her voice and coughed to hide it.

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with, say...Kissing him? You know, to show you really don't like." Tori looked about ready to sprout devil horns.

There was a silence in the room as Chloe gulped and blinked furiously, her cheeks coating in red. "What?" The one word sounded horribly squeaky and breathless. She laughed nervously, avoiding Tori's penetrating stare. "Why would I kiss Derek? I mean, sure he's nice and all, but you know, he's _Derek_..."

She knew she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop. Chloe hadn't expected anyone to find out and now she was in a position she didn't want to be in whatsoever. Tori held up a well manicured hand, god knows where she got the materials to do that, and shook her head. "Chloe, shut up."

Chloe let out a tiny noise and bit her tongue, sure she drew blood.

"Well, if you're absolutely _sure_ you don't like him then you won't have a problem with kissing him!"

"I really don't see how that works Tori..." Chloe trailed off when she was graced with a glare.

"Truth or Dare, Chloe?" Tori turned around and looked over her shoulder at Chloe.

"What? I'm not playing this game right now, Tori. You know that the Truth or Dare game is only played when we're completely bored." Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, wincing at her own lame excuse.

"Truth. Or. Dare. Chloe."

Chloe sat down heavily on her bed, looking at the fading wallpaper; it's sunny yellow now a dull white grey. "I told you I'm not doing this."

"Alright, I'll pick for you; dare. I dare you to kiss-"

The Necromancer shot her a look full of utter fury. "You wouldn't dare." Her voice was strong and full of command. She scowled, having picked it up from Derek.

Tori just grinned at her. "-To kiss Derek Souza and completely, if you will, seduce him. Tonight."

Chloe groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill you one day."

An evil giggle filled the room. "I'll take you up on that. Rain check for another day though, I have a chick flick marathon to catch up on."

* * *

><p>Chloe had tried to avoid leaving her room or bumping into either of the boys all day. Having been dared by Tori to kiss Derek wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Sure she and Derek were getting along a lot better and sure they had held hands maybe once or twice, but they hadn't kissed and Chloe didn't want her first kiss to be because of a dare. It was now nine o'clock and she hadn't left the room all day.<p>

She had resorted to hiding in the closet every time Tori came into the room. That eventually stopped working when Chloe had sneezed from all the dust in the closet.

Now she was forced to leave the room. Tori had shoved her out into the hallway and locked the door. She yelled a threat through saying that if Chloe didn't go and talk to him now she was going to make sure the next dare was a hell of a lot worse. Chloe cursed and fell against the wall. She had to come up with a plan and come up with one _now._

The boys were downstairs; Chloe could hear Simon rooting on a team on the television and she automatically assumed Derek was in there with him, seeing as their bedroom door was open as was the bathroom door.

Numbly she shuffled down the stairs. Her stomach was full of slithering snakes of doubt and she nearly tripped on the last step. Chloe would have fallen and gained a huge bruise if it weren't for a warm hand that wrapped around her wrist.

Chloe looked up and felt herself go cold as she looked into Derek's eyes. She jerked away and she was greeted with a confused-was that a flicker of hurt that flashed through his eyes? - look before it was quickly replaced by a neutral mask. Derek stepped back away from her and crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I need to ask you a favor."

He nodded and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "Ok, go ahead."

She rubbed her hand over her face and mumbled, "Will you meet me downstairs at one tonight?"

Without hesitation he responded. "Yeah, sure."

Chloe turned around quickly and walked stiffly back towards the stairs. Derek cleared his throat behind her. "Chloe, are you ok?"

Her cheeks flushed and she barely turned back to look at him. She nodded and murmured something about a headache.

Derek snorted as if he knew better, which he most likely did. "Alright, I'll see you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I'm just spouting out DP fics out the wazoo. My readers of Littlest Things knew this was coming because I asked if they would like me to write it and what not. The other part shall be out within a day or so. It depends on how my babysitting stuff goes. Review and let me know what you think~ ;)  
><strong>


End file.
